valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenta
Lorenta is a Sorceress Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Lorenta is a calm and stately woman. Living in Flenceburg with her husband, she is the headmistress of the city's Sorcery Academy. Though strict, she is generally well-respected by the students, with only a few exceptions, such as Mystina. Lezard used to be her student, but, despite his talent, she had him expelled for unspecified reasons, possibly because of his interest in forbidden magics. Lorenta's students throw her a party for her 36th birthday. As she returns home, she finds a cat outside her house. She wonders whether it is lost, but the creature suddenly speaks to her in Lezard's voice. He informs her that he has kidnapped her husband, and that the cat will guide her to his tower. Lorenta hurries to the rescue, finding Lezard and her unconscious husband on the roof of the tower. She asks Lezard if this is some sort of revenge for expelling him, but he explains that he needed her and her husband, for a reason he does not specify, because they were a loving couple in an established relationship. Stating that they had no other future, he teleports away. Wondering what made Lezard so twisted, Lorenta rushes to her husband's side. However, she realizes that Lezard has given him Ghoul Powder. He begs her to put him out of his misery, but she refuses, even though she knows that she cannot save him. He transforms into a demon and kills her, even as she tells him she loves him. Lenneth appears and beheads the demon, recruiting Lorenta for her compassion. She tracks Lezard down in the depths of the tower, only to have him reveal that this was all an elaborate trap in order to lure her to him. As she defeats him, he hints that there are secrets in her past she does not know about. Battle Lorenta is a very good Sorceress, a step above all previously acquired ones. She joins with a variety of attack and restorative spells, notably the powerful Mystic Cross. She joins with a Ruby Mace, Tiara, Cloak, and Leather Boots equipped. Her Wait Reaction familiar is a dove. Initial spells *Fire Lance *Mystic Cross *Sap Guard *Heal *Invoke Feather Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul As Lorenta is a Sorceress, her PWS will vary depending on her assigned attack spell and her weapon; she will either cast the same spell three times in a row or use Great Magic, if her staff has that property. Traits *Maternal *Wise *Devoted *Elegant *Worrier *Can't swim *Giving Recruitment Lorenta can be recruited in Flenceburg on Chapter 4. She is not present in the Easy mode. Transfer Lorenta's starting Hero Value is a rather low -77. Nevertheless, she can meet the requirements for Chapter 4 and 7. Quotes ;Battle start *''These beasts are much too dangerous.'' *''What god would allow human souls to become so corrupted?'' *''Demons?!'' *''To wonder aimlessly for all eternity... it's so tragic!'' ;Enemy killed by PWS or Great Magic *''Monsters, get thee hence!'' *''Depart now, you grotesque thing!'' (also said when performing PWS) *''I pray that your soul may be sated.'' *''You are finished, monster.'' ;Enemy survives PWS or Great Magic *''It cannot be! I don't believe it!'' *''Have I only increase their hatred?'' *''H-How can it still survive?!'' *''Such a will to live!'' ;Death *''No! It cannot be...!'' ;Battle won *''Is there really any meaning to this victory?'' *''Is this truly justice?'' *''Let us begone from this place, my companions.'' Etymology Lorenta may be a feminized variation on the French name Laurent. It is derived from the Latin word laurus (laurel). The laurel wreath is sometimes used as a symbol for the Master's degree, and is thus a symbol of learning, which is appropriate for a teacher. Trivia *Lorenta is voiced by the same actress as Lenneth in English. *Lorenta is one of two Einherjar whose recruitment will not drop Lenneth's Seal Level. The other one is Lyseria. In Lorenta's case, the reason may be that the gods approve of Lenneth countering Lezard's schemes. Ironically enough, confronting Lezard himself will drop her Seal Level by 15 points, since he is the first to sow doubt in her mind about her past. *After recruiting Lorenta, the player will be automatically taken to the Tower of Lezard Valeth. It is a difficult dungeon, but it is strongly advised not to leave before confronting Lezard if the player aims for the A ending; if the player do leave, do not view any cutscenes (such as recruiting another character) before returning, as Lezard will not appear in the final room of the dungeon if this is done, and the player cannot recruit Mystina in Chapter 5, who is necessary to obtain the A ending. *Lezard seems to have chosen Lorenta and her husband specifically knowing that Lenneth would be sensitive to their plight as a couple, just as she previously was with Llewelyn and Millia. This may be his method of exploiting Lenneth's latent memories of her life as Platina, although how he learned about them is unclear. Gallery File:Lor_concept.jpg|Lorenta concept art File:Lor_expressions.jpg|Lorenta's expressions File:Pict_big_lorenta.jpg|Lorenta's Voice Collection picture Category:Character Category: Female Category: Einherjar Category:Sorcerer